Test of Time
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: A surviving Sleeper from the 21st century will throw the history books out the window, and turn Fayt's and his old comrades' world upside down. In Progress
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Notice: Gods its been awhile since I did one of these lol. The only Character I own atm is Cassandra. Treat her nicely...

AN: Well... I hope I have it in me to do another one of these, I'm getting old peoples. Sad that I say that when I'm only on the verge of 26, but considering my two biggest fanfics and the only completed fan fics were done when I was what 18? I hope I don't disappoint! Also note that while writting this im in the middle of the actual game. I might cheat and go read a walk through or view cutscenes on youtube to get the whole story down atm I'm presuming only an inner circle of the cast on Elicoor II know about Fayt being from another world.

Test of Time

*beep beep*

"What is it now?" a flustered looking blue haired young man complained. He turned away from his lab desk overrun with analysis and statistics to the communications screen which was flashing red due to on incoming call.

"Hey Fayt, you might want to answer that this time," said a male voice over the intercom. "It's from Earth."

"Thanks Cliff, I got it" Fayt said, already feeling tense, wondering who it could be. ~Its either my mom, Sophia, or the lab,~ he thought. ~Hopefully my mom.~ He hit the accept button, praying. An image of his mother Ryoko Leingod appeared on the screen. "Oh hey mom, whats up?"

"Something big, sweetie. I know your on vacation, or are supposed to be," Dr. Leingod said, peering at the cluttered work desk that she was seeing on her screen over Fayt's shoulder. "But this couldn't wait. I need your help, and possibly Maria's help to."

"Help with what?" Fayt asked, already wondering how willingly Maria would be to helping his mother.

"Do you remember the legends of the old sleepers from the twenty first century? During the time of the third world war?" Ryoko said, trying for an easy slide into her discovery.

"A little," Fayt confessed, thinking back. "From what I remember in the history texts back at school a few countries were in the beginning stages of developing cryostasis chambers; there were rumors that a selected few individuals were put in them to test them out. However after that the history books get muddled when the war broke out, I did a thesis paper on the cryogenics development and from my research I never found evidence that they 'Sleepers' were ever awakened or even if they just didn't make it."

His mother got a very proud smile on her face, "Well we found one, and she's still alive!"

Fayt's eyebrows shot up, "How is that possible?" He quickly did the calculations in his head, "That was close to a mellinia ago! The cryostasis chambers weren't advanced enough to last that long?"

"I know amazing isn't it!" Ryoko exclaimed. "And whats more, our scanners can't confirm her species! She's humanoid, but the scanner isn't registering her as Terran!"

Fayt sat down, reflecting on his old college days were he and collegues debated for hours on whether or not a technologically developed species not of Terran origins had influenced Earth's sudden jump in technology around the middle of the 21st century. "Thats, thats amazing..." he said, dumbfounded. "But where do Maria and I fit in here?"

"Well, I need a mobile effective stasis field," Ryoko said to the point. "I've already done the math, and combining yours and Maria's abilities we can make a very strong stabilized stasis field, one that can allow us to move her from the very deep bunker the archeologists found her in to an actual lab on the surface."

"Don't you have a mobile stasis field?"

"Well, we need a large one, and as you know they are still working out the kinks in its need for large volume of energy. And what little energy we're going to have access to down there will be needed to start the programs to awake her."

"I see," Fayt nodded, understanding now. "I'll get ahold of Maria."

"Thanks sweetie," his mother said, disconnecting the call.

Fayt sighed and tapped the comm for the bridge, "Cliff, change of plans..."

A large blonde man appeared on the screen, "Oh, so you're no longer on vacation eh?"

"No, big discovery back home, I'm needed. So is Maria," Fayt sighed.

"Ho ho, she's gonna be as thrilled as you are," Cliff laughed, knowing that unlike Fayt, Maria really was on vacation.

"Yeah, give her my apologize, when you get her on the comm I'll come explain, right now I have to finish these analysis," Fayt said, already turning back to his desk.

"Will do."

AN: Sorry for being so short, I have a feeling if I include the next part it's gonna be really long, and I never enjoy a long first chapter lol. That and I'm basically testing the waters, when I went hunting for a SO3 fanfic I didn't find many.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Cassandra. And Dr. Siegfried

Test of Time

"Dr. Leingod, Dr. Siegfried, Fayt, and Maria have arrived," announced a lab tech.

"Thank you," Ryoko said, looking up from the papers she and her compatriot were going over. "Look here Steven," she exclaimed, pointing to a system schematic.

The small man glanced at the schematic, "Well, that explains how the cryostasis unit has sustained this long, by using only a minimal of power and cutting back on unnecessary programs and functions it prolonged its energy supply."

"Yes, but from the looks of things it wouldn't have lasted much longer," Ryoko said. A sound at the entrance to the underground bunker made her turn, "Ah, Fayt, Cliff and Maria, it's so good to see you."

Maria nodded and bowed, "Hello Dr. Leingod, it's been a long time."

Fayt hugged his mother, "Hi mom."

Cliff nodded and walked over to the silver chamber, "Is this her?" The inside was dim but a vague shape of a young woman could be seen.

Dr. Siegfried joined him, "Ah yes, this is the Sleeper." He turned to Cliff and shook his hand, then turned to Maria and Fayt who had joined them, "Hello, my name is Dr. Steven Siegfried, I'm a cryo-geneticist, it was I who called Dr. Leingod."

Ryoko walked over, "Steven is head of the cryo genetics department, He thought of me when he realized his problem regarding a stasis field."

"Right, then you thought of us," Maria said. "Are you afraid she has some illness, I recall vaguely that there was a plague of some magnitude during the 21st century."

"Right," Dr. Siegfried nodded, then explained "that is one of the reasons we need a constant stasis field till we can get her into the lab up top, but the main reasons is that her body needs to adapt back to living functions. As it stands in the 21st century they would induce a coma-like state in the Sleeper then gradually through drugs and chemicals in the stasis chamber slow the sleepers metabolism and other bodily functions such as heart rate. Technically they made the sleeper enter a false death, to stop aging. So a lot of her internal systems have not been working to their peak for quite some time now. I'm most worried about her immune system. In the intervening centuries Earth has been subjugated to far more deadly viruses and pollutants. True now our medical sciences are developed enough to make these viruses seem nothing more than a common cold however our bodies have also adapted. Her body, regardless if she is Terran or not, might not be adapted enough to handle these new viruses."

"Does she have a name?" Cliff asked, "If you know her name couldn't you track her down through medical records to see if she is a native. I mean I know the scanner says she isn't Terran, doesn't mean she crash landed here and then was put on ice does it?"

Ryoko shook her head, "No, we've searched the documents and couldn't find anything regarding her name, at the moment we're calling her Sleeping Beauty." Ryoko smiled, amused by her little joke.

Cliff laughed, "Then don't you need a prince charming instead of scientists? I can play the role of Prince Charming."

Maria sighed, "Cliff go stand over there," she said pointing to a corner.

"What I was just having fun, live a little sheesh," Cliff shrugged.

"Yes, well, we haven't found anything that says she's an alien life form," Dr. Siegfried said, studying the stasis chamber. "And really we won't know much of anything until we wake her up." He turned to the others, "Well let's get to it."

The others nodded and took their positions; Fayt and Maria to the side, Steven at the control panel for the stasis chamber and Ryoko, holding a blanket, standing next to a lab technician and a gurney just in front of the chamber.

"Fayt, Maria, you know what to do?" asked Ryoko.

"Yes Dr. Leingod," replied Maria, "We were practicing on our way hear."

"Good, then go ahead," Ryoko said as Dr. Siegfried started the waking process.

Fayt nodded while Maria sectioned off the small area using her unique shielding gift. Fayt added his symbological force to create a stasis effect. Ryoko nodded approval as she felt the atmosphere change indicating the sanitary effect of the stasis field.

Soon the small bunker was buzzing with electricity and the sounds of the stasis chamber coming to life. In a matter of moments the inside of the chamber became foggy with heat, clouding the view of the occupant even more. With a hiss the door to the chamber slid open and the sleeping woman, unable to support herself fell out into Ryoko's waiting arms, gasping. "Chris help me get her on the gurney," Ryoko ordered the amazed lab tech.

"Yes ma'am," he said as they lifted the dazed woman onto the gurney and wrapped the blanket more securely around her. The girl looked up at Ryoko and whispered something. As Ryoko bent down to her she noticed the girl was holding something tightly. "What's this sweetheart?" she asked gently, taking the piece of paper the girl was trying to give her.

"It's...my disease..." the girl gasped.

Ryoko took the paper, nodded and smiled at the terrified girl, "Don't worry honey, medicine has advanced far enough that we can quickly take care of this." Ryoko looked up the rest, "She has the Leufian plague."

Dr. Siegfried nodded, "Alright, good think we have a virologist up stairs." He looked at everyone "I guess it's time we take her up stairs." He turned to Chris, "We can't do much here, but on the way up we can at least monitor her vitals."

"Yes sir," Chris said, already to steps ahead of him.

"Thank you," Ryoko said to her son later that day, "We couldn't have done it without you two."

"No problem mom, we were happy to do it," Fayt said, he was standing outside the medical camp enjoying the sights of the archeological site. Maria and Cliff had already transported back to the Freedom.

"I was wondering if I could ask you to cut your vacation short and stay here for awhile," Ryoko said. "Steven is in there now with her asking her questions, she's going to be quite the study back at the university. She'll need a friend."

Fayt looked at his mother, "Sure, but wouldn't it be better if Sophia became her friend?"

"Yes," his mother admitted. "But right now Sophia is on an educational trip to Expel and is not expected back for two more weeks

"I see," Fayt said softly, a distant trouble look in his eyes.

Ryoko laughed and hugged her son, "Don't worry, you'll learn that she can get mad at you for any little thing, but she won't stay mad forever. I used to do the same thing to your father."

"Ahem," said Dr. Siegfried, coming up behind them, "She's asleep now, but I did get her name, Cassandra Night. And yes, we've found medical records and even a birth record on a preliminary search through medical archives."

Ryoko looked puzzled, "Hm... It could be that your scanner was befuddled, considering all the drugs and chemicals in her system to put her into a false death."

Steven shrugged, "Well know more when we get her back to the university and run some thorough tests, because right now the scanner is still saying she's not Terran." The three of them looked at each other, knowing the age old debate would be astir back at the university.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Cassandra (Oh wow I almost put Angela, that brings back memories lol)

AN: Well... went back and rewrote chapter 1 and 2, like I said earlier I haven't finished the game and I wrote these chaps before i found out Dr. Leingod dies... So sorry.

Test of Time

"So, Cassandra, how're you feeling today," Fayt asks as he walks into the hospital room.

The petite brunette sighed, "A little better, I'm getting more movement in my muscles now. Dr. Siegfried says I should be back to max condition in a few days." She looked out the window, "Though I'm not sure I want to see how everything's changed, Outside looks daunting."

Fayt understood; Cassandra had been in the hospital for the last week recovering from her extended stay in cryo-stasis. He had been trying in the time to prepare her for the world. He knew it would be a big cultural shock for her. "Well, it will take some getting use to, but I will be there every step of the way, and my friend Sophia is due back in a few more days, she will help you too."

Cassandra just nodded. Fayt wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed rather distant with him. He knew from watching her interact with his mother that she was very friendly and very intellectual. But in comparison with their one on one sessions and her warmth with his mother she seemed downright cold to him. ~I would say it might be because I'm a guy, but the time Cliff visited she was just as warm to him as to mom, so that's not it.~ he thought. ~Speaking of...~ "Hey I think the results from those tests that the doctor ran a few days ago should be in," he said, trying for the umpteenth time to engage her in some kind of conversation that would last more than one or two sentences.

"Hm," was the reply. Fayt sighed.

A soft knock was heard at the door. Fayt turned to see his mother peeking her head in, she smiled at Cassandra and beckoned to him. "I'll be right back Cassandra," Fayt said as he walked out of the room.

"What is it?" he asked, noting the worried yet excited look on his mother's face.

"The test results came back, the ones I did," she whispered. "She has symbological data in her genes."

"What? How can that be, Symbology wasn't even discovered then!" Fayt asked, astounded.

Ryoko shook her head, "I know but it's the truth, what's more I doubt it was due to genetic enhancement, I believe it is completely natural."

Fayt thought for a moment, then looked at his mother "Which aspect?"

Ryoko got a worried look on her face, "That's where it gets confusing I'f I didn't know better I would say a fluctuation between all three; Destruction, Alteration and Connection in a constant state of balance, I ran this test when we first awakened her and those results showed that she was leaning more towards Alteration. But now these results show that she is neither leaning towards any of the three."

Fayt understood her worry, "Well from what Maria, Sophia and me have experienced the Symbological genes only become fully active during times of immense emotional, mental or physical stress. I'm sure the power of Alteration became active due to the stress her body went thru due to staying in stasis so long and her illness."

"Yes," Ryoko nodded, "I wouldn't be so worried if she had only Alteration and Connection, however having Destruction as well..." She looked towards Cassandra's room, "Whether she admits it or not she is under an extreme emotional and mental upheaval right now. Her mind is in shock still and so the impact of the situation hasn't fully hit. I fear for when it does."

"Does she have the same destructive capabilities as me?" Fayt asked, straight to the point.

Ryoko shook her head, "No, thankfully, by having the other two aspects it lowers her destructive capabilities. One of the reasons we used three of you and gave each one only one aspect was to have the full effect." Ryoko said, refering to the forbidden experiment she and her late husband had conducted on her son, Maria, and Sophia in preparation for armaggedon. She sighed, "However if she doesn't get Symbological training soon, she won't be able to control her powers and is liable to cause harm."

Fayt nodded, "I understand, and I know the perfect place for her to get the best training. Elicoor II." His mother looked at him, he shrugged, "Well, I also think it would be the best place for her, It will be away from all the political power struggles that's about to hit the fan regarding her presence. I'll also be able to finish my research in peace."

Ryoko laughed, "I see. Well your trip will have to wait one more week, I don't think Steven will allow her to go off world just yet."

Fayt laughed, "Yeah, well what can you do?" He turned back to the room, "I guess I'll go suffer some more for her sanities sake, later mom."

Ryoko smiled sadly, "She's just in shock honey, I'm sure she doesn't mean to be rude."

"I hope so, if not, I know just the guy that would love her company." Fayt laughed to himself at his own joke.

AN: Okay, I have decided regardless of the length of the chapter only scenes that have close relationship to each other will be lumped into chapters, ie this scene and the next are like two different scenes that don't really have a close relationship so this scene was a chapter in itself.


End file.
